Fall of Earth
by cutespheal3442
Summary: Thel Vadum is a Kaidon of the monarchy state Vadum. He buys John as a slave. So basically, humanity has fallen, being slaughtered or sold to slavery. However, there is a band of humans trying to break free from the Covenant's evil clutches.
1. introductions

HALO fanfiction

Shipping: Arby/MC

The Tragic Reach

Bio info

Many years ago, man sought into the stars, searching for better, newer world. But they did not always like what they see. Man fought man. Deep inside them were the seeds of war. That sudden urge fought so hard to get out, and it always found a way out. They were always searching for another world, and they were always fighting. But the day they found new life, they were united. The civilization of man was now at stake, for they have found an alien empire called The Covenant.

These creatures, the Covenant, were a caste system made up of many alien species and alliances that controlled over a large portion of the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant is made up of three pillars of political, military, and religious affairs. The San 'Shyuum, or Prophets, are the main leaders of religion. They are the architects of the Covenant's holy crusade after a Forerunner Oracle. The Sangheili, or Elites, are military warriors. They control most of the military grounds and hold a few seats in politics. The rest of the cast systems are Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and the Huargoks.

When the humans first fought the Covenant, they gained victory. But after a few years it was just fall after fall. Man started losing hope, but deep down they were strong. A union called the UNSC fought against them. They created the Spartans, fighting warriors.

(I cant think right now)

The human wall was breached. Their society soon collapsed after the invasion of the Covenant. The Covenant was ruthless. They captured humans and slaughtered thousands of them. The ones who weren't slaughtered were kept under slavery. Families were separated from each other. The human slaves were brutally treated.

* * *

Ok im taking any new ideas for me to progress this story~

any suggestions?

oh, and i might be only to update on weekends


	2. Chapter 1

HALO fanfiction

Arby/MC

The Fall of Earth

John enjoyed times like these. It was quiet on the coast, so peaceful. The waves continued roaring, crashing down upon the rocky shore. He liked spending some quality time with his friends. He laid back against the rock and watched his friends surf and swim. Kelly popped up from beneath the waves and climbed onto her board. Sam swam next to her and motioned towards John.

"Hey, John!" Kelly called. "Come and join us!"

(I'm sorry people, let me just skip some events in time! Maybe I will rewrite this later.)

Dark hooded creatures blocked his every path. They spoke to each other in clacks and chirps. These things were no more than six feet tall. John could light reflect from their big, compound like eyes. One of them held a rope in its claws. A few others sprang forward and tried to pin him down on the sand. John quickly dodged to the left and served a quick punch in the face. Another lunged at him, but he quickly overturned it and flipped it down to the ground. These creatures surrounded his sides and grabbed his arms. John flung himself about wildly, but his actions were stopped by a sharp prickling in his forearm. He began to feel his arm numbing and it soon spread to his chest and then his legs. His mind was a blur. The creatures surrounded him in a tighter circle. John fell to his knees and tried recollecting his thoughts. He looked up to the butt of gun and everything turned black.

John woke several hours later with a pounding head. He took note of his surroundings and found his hands bound together with thick rope. The rope was attached to a bird-like creature resembling an ostrich. He reached up to his head and discovered a large gash near the side of his face. Cold wind smacked his naked chest, making him shudder. He quickly subdued the uncomfortable thought of those creatures undressing him. They had sinewy, muscular legs and sharp beaks lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. They were the Kig-Yar, otherwise known as the Jackals. These aliens were the mercenaries and pirates of the Covenant. One of the Jackals approached him and roughly handed him a small bowl of water and food. John glared at him and grudgingly ate the food and water.

The caravan traveled day and night, covering miles and miles.


	3. Rise for Earth teaser

Fall for Reach

HALO Fanfic

Teaser trailer for The Rise of Earth

Thel Vadum, now branded as The Arbiter, watched silent as the troop of humans walked along the forest path. Leading them were two armored-clad soldiers. The taller of the two stopped and turned to the other. They spoke to each other silently, motioning ahead of them. The smaller one nodded and led the humans on. The other stayed behind, back out towards the open checking his data pad.

Thel began his move. He stayed in the shadows, keeping his eyes on his prey. Even with the armor on, Thel would be able to deal a severe and quick slash to the back with his energy sword. He stood a few feet away from the soldier, sword raised for the final kill. He swung, but in a matter of seconds it was blocked by a knife's edge.

Blade struck blade as the epic battle raged on. The soldier made a swift turn and ~ (I can't think now. Sorry ppl!)

"Your end will be your demise, human." Thel said.

The soldier faltered a step, apparently stunned. "What?" He whispered.

Thel took his chance. He made a quick sidestep and seized the human by his throat, holding him up a foot in the air. The soldier didn't give up. He struggled with all his might, but the Elite's grip was strong. The human clenched his fist and struck at the Arbiter's face. Thel growled and used his Elite strength to toss him aside like a rag doll. The human's helmet went askew and rolled a few feet away from him. Thel went to the fallen human and turned him on his back.

He stopped. He took a few steps back and stared. There, laying on the ground and staring at him, was John. His John. It was the same John with the pale blue eyes, short-cut brown hair, firm cheekbones, and determined expression. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"You…," Thel started. He frowned and picked up the human blade. He forcefully grabbed John's hand and made him take it, pointing it at the Elite's chest. "Do it. Kill me."

John's eyes were so sad. It was just a stab to the heart. He darted his eyes away from him and shook his head. "Why not?!" Thel shouted. He shook him by the arm and angrily shouted at him. "Why won't you kill me?! When you left me that god damn letter you said you wouldn't hesitate to kill me if you ever saw me again! Now do it! Here's you chance, now do it!"

John just shook his head repeatedly. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not after al the things….

The knife dropped to the ground with a clang as John smacked Thel at the face.

"It's because I love you," John whispered. "After all this time, I still love you." Tears trickled down his face. He placed a hand along Thel's face and reached up to place a soft kiss on his mandibles.

"I'm sorry," John said, "I'm so, so sorry."

Thel wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him into a deep hug. "It's okay, my love," Thel purred. "All is forgiven." Yes, it was true that at first when Thel discovered John left, he was heartbroken and angry. He berated himself for loving him in the first place, but he knew in his heart that they were truly soul mates.


End file.
